Mùa 1
Mùa đầu tiên của Phineas and Ferb bao gồm 26 tập phim đôi (tức 47 tập lẻ theo thứ tự trình chiếu), trong đó có 42 tập thường và 5 tập chia làm 2 phần. Nó thể hiện những gì Phineas và Ferb đang cố gắng sáng tạo, thực hiện tốt nhất có thể trong suốt kì nghỉ hè, và Candace đã tìm mọi cách lật tẩy hai cậu về việc đó trong khi Perry ngày ngày đập tan những kế hoạch điên rồ của Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz. Mùa phim bắt đầu phát sóng từ tập "Rollercoaster" và kết thúc đến tập "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". 3 tập phim cuối mùa ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") ban đầu được phát sóng tại ít quốc gia bên ngoài nước Mĩ dưới dạng tập phim mùa 1. Tại Mĩ, họ đã tổ chức phát sóng đến sát ngay trước mùa 2, một phần của sự ra mắt kênh DisneyXD, thay thế cho kênh Toon Disney và các kênh Jetix. Với sự phát hành của DVD thứ 2 và những đại lý phân phối của họ ở các cửa hàng iTunes. Các tập phim mùa 1 đã được phát hành cho tất cả các thị trường Disney trên toàn thế giới. Thêm vào đó, chuỗi tiêu đề trong 3 tập phim đều nằm trong mùa 1, hiển thị ở các cảnh cuối của Original Pitch đã thể hiện chúng là những tập phim mùa 1. Thông tin sản xuất Phong cách viết Chương trình tuyển dụng 4 tác giả chủ đạo để vạch ra các ý tưởng cốt chuyện theo "hướng dẫn nghiêm ngặt", chẳng hạn như các đề án và kế hoạch của các cậu bé sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện dưới dạng "phép thuật" nào đó. Những câu chuyện được xem xét lại tại buổi họp hàng định kỳ hàng tuần vào ngày thứ hai, sau đó là đồng thời cả kịch bản và dòng truyện. Một thiết kế thô sơ được xây dựng trước dòng truyện, một tiến trình phác thảo sơ lược các cảnh và một số dòng đối thoại, được soạn thảo. Các tác giả sau đó gộp chúng lại thành 1 một "tiếp-nối-tiếp" thông qua kịch bản, đưa ra xem xét cho toàn thể nhân viên để xem những phản ứng, đánh giá và những câu nói đùa trước khi viết lại . Những tác giả cũng bao gồm khiếu hài hước trong từng tập phim, mà thể hiện cụ thể là những dòng thoại của nhân vật . Hầu như mỗi lần phát sóng được chia làm 2 phần, mỗi phần 11 phút (có thể là 2 tập trong 2 phần hoặc 1 tập lớn chia làm 2 phần nhỏ) |date=2009-07-16|accessdate=2009-08-18}}. Diễn viên Phineas và Ferb được lồng tiếng bởi Vincent Martella và Thomas Sangster |date=2009-04-10|accessdate=2009-08-20}}. Sangster là một trong nhiều diễn viên đến từ Anh Quốc của chương trình. Swampy Marsh sống và làm việc tại Anh 7 năm, đã phát triển một chương trình được yêu thích ở đó cho mọi người . Phần còn lại của những diễn viên bao gồm Ashley Tisdale vào vai cô chị khó tính, Candace, Dee Bradley Baker thủ vai điệp viên thú mỏ vịt bí mật, Perry, Caroline Rhea vào vai mẹ Linda, Kelly Hu vai bạn thân của Candace, Stacy và Alyson Stoner vai cô bé hàng xóm Isabella. Hai nhà sáng lập vào vai hai người đối lập sáng-tối, Dan Povenmire lồng tiếng cho kẻ nham hiểm Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh lồng tiếng cho Thiếu tá Monogram. Đánh giá Tập phim đầu tiên "Rollercoaster" thu hút tổng cộng 10,8 triệu người xem trong ngày phát sóng đầu tiên ở Hoa Kì 17 tháng 8, 2007 . Khi Phineas and Ferb chính thức ra mắt vào tháng 2 năm sau, nó đã chứng minh con số đó trng buổi ra mắt bộ phim dưới dạng "cặp đôi". Trong suốt quý đầu tiên sau đó, nó đạt vị trí là loạt phim hoạt hình hàng đầu được đánh giá ở lứa tuổi 6-10 và 9-14. Cũng trở thành loạt phim hoạt hình thứ 3 của truyền hình cáp dành cho khán giả 6-10 tuổi. Trong thời gian vận hành mùa thứ 2 công bố tháng 5, 2008, loạt phim đã trở thành chương trình được đánh giá hàng đầu trong các nhóm tuổi 6-11 và 9-14. Tổng quan *3 tập cuối "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" là những tập phim mùa 1 vì chúng được công chiếu hiển thị với tựa đề hình ảnh từ Original Pitch - hình ảnh chủ đề mùa 1. *5 nhân vật chủ đạo (Phineas, Candace, Ferb, Perry, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz) và Thiếu tá Monogram xuất hiện trong tất cả các tập phim. Danh sách cụ thể |mã sản xuất=101a |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb xây dựng một tàu lượn tuyệt nhất từ trước đến nay từ sân sau nhà mình cho đến cả thành phố cho chính 2 đứa và những đứa trẻ hàng xóm. Còn Perry thì cố gắng ngăn chặn kế hoạch xấu xa nhằm làm lệch trục quay Trái Đất của Dr. Doofenshmirtz. }} |mã sản xuất=102b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb xây một bãi biển thiên đường ở sân sau nhà trong ngày nóng nhất của năm. Trong khi đó, Điệp viên P cố gắng ngăn cản Doofenshmirtz khỏi việc trộm tất cả các thần lùn trong vùng Ba bang để trả thù cho tuổi thơ bất hạnh của hắn. |khách mời=Keone Young vai Dancer. }} |mã sản xuất=104b |tóm tắt=Candace cố gắng trở thành The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star (thần tượng âm nhạc tuổi teen của Mĩ), nhưng Phineas và Ferb đã làm được việc này chỉ trong sáng sớm. Trong khi đó, Perry ngăn chặn âm mưu thôn tính vùng Ba bang với con robot khổng lồ của Doofenshmirtz. |khách mời=Jeff Bennett vai Ben Baxter. }} |mã sản xuất=102a |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb tham gia vào đường đua Swamp Oil 500 sau khi nâng cấp xe của mẹ. Còn Doofenshmirtz đang cố gắng làm xì hơi tất cả mọi thứ của vùng Ba bang từ khinh khí cầu của hắn. |khách mời=Mark Thompson and Brian Phelps vai announcers Dave and Rick. }} |mã sản xuất=105b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb chỉ đạo chuyển thể phim từ vở kịch yêu thích của Candace, nhưng họ chuyển thể vở kịch này thành một bộ phim quái vật . Trong khi đó, Perry cố gắng tìm hiểu lý do tại sao Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz gần đây khá trầm lặng.|khách mời=Ashley Tisdale vai a live-action version of Candace. }} |mã sản xuất=105a |tóm tắt=Buford thách đấu Phineas trong một trận vật ngón tay. Phineas nhận được sự giúp đỡ của vị khách Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz đã tạo ra một cỗ máy để bắt mọi người tham gia và dọn dẹp bữa tiệc sinh nhật của hắn. |khách mời=Michael Buffer vai the announcer. }} |mã sản xuất=101b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb sửa sang Núi Rushmore trong ngày sinh nhật thứ 15 của Candace, trong khi Đặc vụ P ngăn chặn Doofenshmirtz đào một đường hầm xuyên tới Trung Quốc.}} |mã sản xuất=110b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb xây dựng phiên bản Robot của mình (Phinedroids và Ferbots) để giúp đỡ các Ý tưởng Tuyệt vời của họ. Trong khi Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz tìm cách xoá tất cả các tin nhắn trả lời của ông để lại trên máy bạn gái của mình.}} |mã sản xuất=112a |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb tham gia sàn diễn thời trang của Gaston Le Mode, và trang phục của họ trở thành mốt thời trang mới nhất. Trong khi Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz tạo ra các bản sao để họ có thể hỗ trợ cho ông.|khách mời=French Stewart vai Gaston Le Mode. }} |mã sản xuất=103a |tóm tắt=Một chuyến viếng thăm một trang trại biến thành một vụ hỗn loạn / gia súc lái xe qua thị trấn và những con bò trở thành diễn viên nhào lộn tại một công viên nước. Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz mở đầu kinh doanh về nhôm.}} |mã sản xuất=103b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb cùng nhau tạo nên Mùa Đông-Hạ. Trong khi đó, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz có kế hoạch làm tan chảy tất cả các sô-cô-la trong khu vực ba bang với Máy làm tan chảy-65000.}} |mã sản xuất=108a |tóm tắt=Các cậu bé tạo khi một rạp xiếc cho khu phố sau khi kế hoạch ban đầu của họ bị huỷ bỏ, trong khi Jeremy cho Candace củ cải vàng tự nhiên khiến cô bị dị ứng. Doofenshmirtz tạo ra một thiết bị để làm cho tiếng nói của người dân cao hơn để tiếng nói của mình sẽ có vẻ trầm hơn nhưng thay vào đó, giọng nói của ông thậm chí còn cao hơn.}} |mã sản xuất=104a |tóm tắt=Trong khi xem một bộ phim với cha của họ, Phineas and Ferb quyết định đi tìm một xác ướp thực. Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz cố gắng tới giải phóng nguồn nước bị chặn từ con đập của hồ ra bãi biển.}} |mã sản xuất=115b |tóm tắt=Candace và Stacy được đi du lịch với ban nhạc yêu thích của họ. Phineas and Ferb trở thành đặc vụ bí mật trong một ngày.|khách mời=Lucy Davis vai Crash }} |mã sản xuất=112b |tóm tắt=Các cậu bé làm cây kem lớn nhất cho Isabella sau khi amidan của cô được lấy ra.Vanessa dành ngày ở công ty của cha mình, cố gắng thuyết phục mẹ cô rằng ông là xấu xa theo kiểu tương tự như Candace với Linda.}} |mã sản xuất=108b |tóm tắt=The Har D Har Toy Company's newest best-seller prompts Phineas and Ferb to make a better toy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become rich by forcing people to use his tollbooths to get in and out of the Tri-State Area. |khách mời=J.K. Simmons vai J.B. }} |mã sản xuất=106a |tóm tắt=Khi đến thăm ông bà, Phineas,Ferb, Candace và các bạn đụng độ quái vật Chân To. Trong khi Đặc vụ P làm gián đoạn ngày nghỉ của Tiến sĩ Doof. }} |mã sản xuất=113a |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb giúp Candace cách đỗ xe song song bằng việc xây đường đua ở sân sau. Trong khi Doofenshmirtz tiếp thị các loại xe tải của mình cho 1 số nhà đầu tư xe. |khách mời=Billy Ray Cyrus vai Buck Buckerson }} |mã sản xuất=111a |tóm tắt=Phineas, Ferb và Candace tặng mẹ những món quà khác nhau để kỉ niệm sinh nhật của mẹ. Trong khi Heinz Doofenshmirtz có ý định thu nhỏ mọi thứ ông ghét ở Ba Bang để ông không bao giờ còn nhìn thấy chúng. }} |mã sản xuất=111b |tóm tắt=Pinky, chú chó của Isabella Garcia Shapiro ăn mất khăn phù hiệu của cô. Do đó, các cậu bé tạo 1 chiếc Tàu Ngầm mini để lấy nó. Trong khi Perry buộc phải hành động thẳng thắn khi kế hoạch đặc biệt mới nhất của Heinz Doofenshmirtz đe dọa Phineas và Ferb }} |mã sản xuất=107 |tóm tắt=Phineas, Ferb và Candace du hành vượt thời gian về quá khứ. Trong khi Heinz Doofenshmirtz không coi Perry là kẻ thù nữa. |khách mời=Carlos Alazraqui vai Dr. Feelbetter. }} |mã sản xuất=114 |tóm tắt=Lawrence quên mất đây là ngày kỉ niệm đám cưới của mình, do đó Phineas và Ferb giúp bố tổ chức ngày lễ kỉ niệm bằng cách tái hợp ban nhạc yêu thích của họ cho 1 buổi hòa nhạc. Trong khi Perry giúp Doofenshmirtz tổ chức lễ sinh nhật thứ 16 của con gái ông, Vanessa. |khách mời=Steve Zahn vai Swampy, Jaret Reddick vai Danny and Carlos Alazraqui vai Bobbi. }} |mã sản xuất=106b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb xây 1 ngôi nhà trên cây của riêng họ và sửa sang lại ngôi nhà trên cây của Candace. Sau đó, họ có một Trận chiến nhà trên cây. Trong khi Perry ngăn chặn Doof đang có ý định trả thù em trai của ông, Roger. |khách mời= John O'Hurley vai Roger Doofenshmirtz. }} |mã sản xuất=113b |tóm tắt=Các cậu bé tiếp tục kì nghỉ ở nhà ông bà của họ. Trong khi Heinz tính đến chuyện chuyển sang chỗ ở mới. }} |mã sản xuất=117a |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb tổ chức đua ngựa với các bạn. Trong khi Perry ngăn chặn Norm có ý định tiêu diệt cậu. |khách mời=John Viener vai Norm. }} |mã sản xuất=117b |tóm tắt=Candace đảm bảo rằng với sự giúp đỡ của một chương trình truyền hình địa phương, cô sẽ lật tẩy được các em của mình. Trong khi Doofenshmirtz nhớ lại sự nghiệp làm ảo thuật thất bại của mình và có ý định tạo nên một kỉ Băng Hà mới. |khách mời=Vicki Lewis vai Lulu and Gwendoline Yeo vai Fifi. }} |mã sản xuất=118a |tóm tắt=With the help of Phineas and Ferb, two old roller derby rivals hold a grudge match. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has his own grudge against people with beards and mustaches, which includes U.S. President Rutherford B. Hayes. |khách mời=Vicki Lewis vai Hildegard }} |mã sản xuất=118b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb decide to do absolutely nothing. Candace realizes without busting her brothers, her life is pretty empty. Doofenshmirtz is tired of being the ugliest person around, so he invents the Uglyinator. |khách mời=Diedrich Bader vai Vance Ward }} |mã sản xuất=119a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb go in search of a caveman while Candace attends a costume party. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to get rid of sandwich costumes. }} |mã sản xuất=119b |tóm tắt=After Buford loses his goldfish, Phineas and Ferb help him search for it. An accidental good deed causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz no end of trouble. }} |mã sản xuất=110a |tóm tắt=The Flynn-Fletchers are in England visiting Lawrence's parents, Reginald and Winifred. Lawrence and Linda head to an antiques convention, leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Candace at their grandparents' small cottage. Agent P infiltrates EvilCon to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. |khách mời=Dominic Wood vai Charles and Tim Curry vai Stubbings. }} |mã sản xuất=121a |tóm tắt=A traffic camera in the neighborhood gives Candace photographic proof of her brothers' activities, but Agent P is sent on a mission to destroy those same pictures. |khách mời=John Viener returns as Norm. }} |mã sản xuất=121b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb look to set some world records. Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. }} |mã sản xuất=125a |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb tạo ra trò chơi "F Games" để biết xem con trai hay con gái mạnh mẽ hơn. Trong khi đó, Điệp viên P ngăn chặn âm mưu giành chiến thắng của Doofenshmirtz tại cuộc thi cho chó cảnh. }} |mã sản xuất=125b |tóm tắt=Phineas và Ferb đã khắc khuôn mặt của mình lên trên ngôi sao chổi sau khi xây dựng một dài thiên văn. Còn Doofenshmirtz đã đánh cắp tất cả thịt trong vùng Ba bang. }} |mã sản xuất=120a |tóm tắt=Trong khi Candace ốm trên giường, Stacy thế chỗ cô và cố lật tẩy Phineas và Ferb khi 2 đứa xây sân mini golf khổng lồ ở sân sau. Trong khi đấy, Doofenshmirtz có một ngày nghỉ mà không có âm mưu nào. }} |mã sản xuất=120b |tóm tắt=Sau khi xem bộ phim viễn tưởng cổ, Phineas và Ferb đã tạo ra cỗ máy dịch chuyển và vô tình tráo đổi não của Perry và Candace. Còn Doofenshmirtz đang cố gắng phá huỷ linh vật của công ty ăn uống. }} |mã sản xuất=115a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb help their grandfather relive his glory days as a daredevil. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks revenge against a childhood bully that always kicked sand on him. }} |mã sản xuất=109 |tóm tắt=Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. }} |mã sản xuất=122a |tóm tắt=The boys learn about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, who helped a scientist create a monster, while Doofenshmirtz tells a story to Perry about his ancestor, who became a monster. }} |mã sản xuất=122b |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django impress his artist father by painting the unpainted desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. |khách mời=Joel Grey vai Beppo Brown and Jennifer Grey vai Dr. Gevaarlijk. }} |mã sản xuất=126a |tóm tắt=Phineas and Ferb are inspired by their dad's favorite kids show to create a cartoon with super-powered versions of themselves and their friends. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that causes people to dance uncontrollably. }} |mã sản xuất=126b |tóm tắt=Candace and Vanessa accidentally get their clothes switched at the dry cleaners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds his own evil empire on an inner tube and Vanessa tries to bust him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create a rainbowinator to show Isabella her first rainbow. }} |mã sản xuất=124 |tóm tắt=Lawrence is preoccupied with buying and naming stars online. He buys one for Phineas and Ferb, and also one for Candace. Candace and Isabella are preoccupied with a turn-around dance where the girls ask the boys out. Phineas and Ferb build a rocket to visit their star. Doofenshmirtz is also in space, seeking revenge on an adolescent nemesis. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=116 |tóm tắt=The boys build a flying car and Candace finally busts them. They get sent to reform school to have their spirits broken and imaginations removed. |khách mời=Clancy Brown vai the Unnamed dream Sergeant và Geraldo Rivera vai Morty Williams. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=123a |tóm tắt=Baljeet is discouraged about his prospects at a science fair. Candace competes for a job to be with Jeremy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks to overcome a past rival: a bicarbonate volcano. |khách mời=Brian Stepanek vai Mr. McGillicuddy and Mr. Slushy Dawg Manager. }} |xd= |mã sản xuất=123b |tóm tắt=Candace thinks no one wants to talk to her, but a trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his latest scheme. |khách mời=Brenda Song vai Wendy. }} Cước chú Liên kết ngoài *Danh sách các tập phim Phineas and Ferb mùa 1 tại en:Season 1 pt-br:1ª Temporada de:Staffel 1 es:1ª Temporada nl:Seizoen 1 pl:Sezon 1 Thể loại:Tập phim mùa 1 Thể loại:Danh sách Thể loại:Mùa Thể loại:A đến Z